betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Cliff Hanger
'The Adventures of Cliff Hanger '''is a book series by Livingston Dangerously. They are a segment that happens in most Between the Lions episodes. Plot The segments begins with the book showing the name of the story, with the number each time showing out of chronological order. Then, a helicopter files with a chrous singing about Cliff Hanger, who is (obviously) hanging from a cliff on a branch. He tries to get their attention, but never succeeds. Then, the branch nearly breaks, as to Cliff saying, ''Can't.....Hold......On.......Much.....Longer!!! After that, Cliff notices something happening or someone above or below him. As the narrator descibes, Cliff reaches into his backpack and consults a Survival Manual, which is considered trusty. As he reads, the instructions always seem to relate to the surrounding events. Cliff does so, with items mostly from his knapsack. Sometimes he gets off the cliff, while other times he falls off. But all those actions lead up to him falling off unexpectedly, or jumping up, back on the cliff. To Cliff's dismay, the branch nearly breaks, so he says his catchphrase as the sun goes down. Stories * Cliff Hanger and the Bed * Cliff Hanger and the Fish and the Eagle * Cliff Hanger and the Big Ape and the Banana Drop * Cliff Hanger and the Giant Snail * Cliff Hanger and the Wish Upon a Star * Cliff Hanger and the Balloons * Cliff Hanger and the Big Flying Rug * Cliif Hanger and the Rain * Cliff Hanger Meets the Sleeping Gypsy * Cliff Hanger and the Sheep on a Ship * Cliff Hanger Sings The Blues * Cliff Hanger and the Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear and the Big Wig * Cliff Hanger and the Mammoth Whale * Cliff Hanger and the Enchanted Goat in a Coat in a Boat * Cliff Hanger and Trixie the Tricky Pixie * Cliff Hanger and the Very Powerful Vacuum Cleaner * Cliff Hanger and the Jam Jar Juggler Judge * Happy Birthday, Cliff Hanger * Cliff Hanger and the Awfully Big Seesaw * Cliff Hanger and the Crane * Cliff Hanger Celebrates Kiss-A-Moose Week * Cliff Hanger and the Dirty Purple Shirt * Cliff Hanger and the Yodeling Yellow Yak * Cliff Hanger, the Lap Dog, and the Riddle * Cliff Hanger and the Soiled Oiled Lamp * Cliff Hanger and Quentin Quigley's Quick Question * Cliff Hanger and the Grumpy Gourd Gatherers * Cliff Hanger and the Marching Band * Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant,and the Phone * Cliff Hanger, the Mole,and the Rope * Cliff Hanger and the Chuckling Chickens * Cliff Hanger Comes to the Circus * Cliff Hanger and the Kindly Kangaroo King * Cliff Hanger and the Nightingales * Cliff Hanger and the Sneezing Zebu * Cliff Hanger and the Three Brothers and a Pizza * Cliff Hanger and the Fabulous Flying Fish Trivia *Lionel is a fan of the Cliff Hanger books, which Leona finds it unamusing. *There were a few inaccuracies with the segments which follows: **Cliff seems to hold on for over a million books, although he says the opposite. Category: Books Category: Stories Category: Book series